Le jeu derrière l'amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil de PWP sur Drago et Hermione. L'amour ne serait rien sans le jeu...
1. Jeux lubriques, amour aveugle

**27 octobre 2010 **

Bonjour! Alors je vous poste un OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps et qui vient de me revenir de la correction. L'OS a été écrit pour le concours de PWP sur hpfanfiction, le thème étant « visage masqué ». J'espère avoir bien réussit mon coup, bonne lecture!

Cette histoire à été révisé par _Or de loup (hpfanfiction) _

**Résumé**

PWP écrit dans le cadre du concours sur hpfanfition. Lorsque Drago Malfoy rentre finalement d'une soirée, il n'a qu'une envie, jouer avec Hermione qui ne se plaint pas du tout du masque qu'il porte…

**Jeux lubriques, amour aveugle **

Hermione était installée dans un des plus confortables sofas de leurs appartements. Ses jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir, elle paraissait presque indécente vêtue d'une seule chemise de nuit d'un rose presque translucide. Elle triturait d'une main une boucle emmêlée de ses cheveux alors que de l'autre elle s'empressait de tourner les pages de son bouquin.

Harry et Ron l'avaient quitté deux heures auparavant, incertains de bien vouloir la laisser seule. Des bruits courraient dans la société sorcière qu'un maniaque rôdait. Les temps n'étaient plus sûrs, eux qui avaient toujours été protégé se retrouvaient désormais aux prises avec les mêmes abjections que les moldus. Hermione avait dut leur assurer qu'elle pouvait très bien se défendre seule, ayant survécu à la guerre, et que Drago ne tarderait pas à revenir de sa réunion. Mais voilà, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, se tortillant sur le sofa. Seul son orgueil l'empêchait d'appeler ses amis pour leur demander de venir la rejoindre. Il aurait dut être là depuis longtemps…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit finalement lui faisant éprouver du soulagement. Elle pourrait maintenant aller dormir l'esprit en paix entre ses bras musclés.

_-Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard? _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Sourcils froncés, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Un rire qui aurait pu être qualifié de pervers s'échappant de sa gorge.

Toujours sur le seuil de la porte, une mallette déposée a ses côtés, se tenait son époux. Habillé de l'un de ses éternels complets noirs assorti à une chemise verte et une cravate argent, il portait également une cagoule qui ne laissait rien entrevoir d'autres qu'une mèche blonde rebelle qui s'en était échappée. Encore une de ses inventions tordues pour pimenter le sexe comme il disait, mais qui plaisait bien a son épouse.

_-Hum…_gémit la Gryffondor d'humeur taquine, _tu veux jouer mon amour? _

Elle se mordilla la lèvre doucement, sensuellement, sans le quitter du regard. Sa main glissa sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit, remonta lentement sur sa hanche, dévoila la peau nue de sa cuisse. Attiré, l'homme masqué s'était permis quelques pas vers sa belle, mais guère plus, figé par l'envoûtement de ses yeux.

Deux mots, susurrés avec une passion enflammée, s'en suivirent :

_-Attrape-moi! _

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Elle eut a peine le temps de se lever, gloussant comme un gamine, que Drago s'était emparé d'elle. Il effleura sa gorge de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle renversait la tête vers l'arrière.

_-Drago…_

Sa chemise de nuit s'était entrouverte, les boutons avaient cédés aux gestes du Serpentard. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer la courbe de son menton, parcourir sa gorge et s'imprégner des imperfections qu'il trouvait si adorable sur son corps. Sa main glissa entre ses seins, s'attardant sur une vergeture qui colorait si bien sa rondeur. Il ne poursuivit son chemin qu'après l'avoir embrassé, s'attardant de nouveau, sur son ventre légèrement arrondit cette fois. D'un doigt, il contourna son nombril alors que de son autre main, il la départissait de sa chemise et de son soutien-gorge. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un doigt trouva la route conduisant à l'élastique de sa culotte qu'elle se cambra. Elle saisit la tête de l'homme au visage dissimulé et appuya son front entre ses seins.

_-Drago…_

Sa main venait de frôler les grandes lèvres, mais elle se retira sans avoir exploré cette précieuse contrée. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, l'amenant jusqu'a leur chambre poussant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Étendue sur le lit, dans la pièce éclairée seulement par les rayons de la lune, Hermione se redressa, désireuse d'elle aussi participer. D'une main ferme, mais sans brusquerie, Drago la fit se rallonger et amena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, la où il tint fermement ses poignets entre l'une de ses grandes mains. Le jeu excitait la Gryffondor. Elle gémit, lui présenta son bassin, quêta plus d'attention.

La bouche du Gryffondor reprit le même chemin que ses mains. Il embrassa d'abord la mâchoire, puis descendit le long de sa gorge sa langue traînant derrière lui. Il s'attarda sur son sein sans jamais approcher du mamelon. Il s'aventura sur son ventre, descendit sur son pubis au fur et mesure qu'il lui enlevait sa culotte. Il ne toucha jamais à son intimité, se contentant de lui lécher l'intérieur des cuisses et s'arrêtant sur les haines.

Alors qu'elle le suppliait de la toucher, d'apaiser le feu qui brûlait en elle, il remonta vers le haut dans un élan de sadisme. Il s'arrêta sur le grain de beauté masquant son épaule et termina sa course sur la commissure de sa bouche. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Hermione happa ses lèvres en signe de soumission : elle était prête.

Maintenant toujours ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, il éloigna son corps du sien laissant le froid envahir la lionne brûlante et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il prit même le temps d'enfiler un préservatif avant de venir se positionner à l'entrée de son intimité.

Il s'insinua en elle si lentement qu'elle ne le sentit que lorsqu'il fut tout au fond, prêt à bouger. Dans l'impossibilité de lui caresser les cheveux ou de lui griffer le dos de ses ongles comme elle le faisait toujours, la jeune femme remonta ses jambes en encerclant son dos. Le nouvel angle de pénétration qu'elle leur offrit ainsi décupla les sensations qui en elle se propageaient. Le fourmillement de son bas-ventre éclos peu a peu pour devenir un ordre de papillon volant en elle. Quelques poussées et elle allait atteindre son apogée.

_-Drago…_

Elle n'entendit pas s'ouvrir la porte de leurs appartements. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'interpella qu'elle eut conscience de sa présence.

_-Mione, mon amour, je suis rentrée. J'ai une surprise pour toi!_

C'est seulement à cet instant, l'horreur s'emparant de toutes les fibres de son corps qu'elle comprit son erreur. Ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un gris orageux. L'explosion de jouissance se transforma en un hurlement d'effroi…

J'espère que ça vous a plus! Commentez pour sauver Hermione des griffes de l'inconnu!


	2. Jeux d'une adolescence loupée

Et hop! Un OS de terminé, depuis le temps qu'il traînait dans mon ordinateur (novembre en fait), il était plus que temps! Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat, pour cause de rupture de style entre le début et la fin. J'ai quand même mis plus de cinq mois à l'écrire, alors c'est possible que ça cloche un peu ou que ça sonne "rompu". Enfin, si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me le dire, je tenterai de corriger la chose! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowiling**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione/Le mystérieux inconnu**

**Rating: M, présence de lemon, s'abstenir si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous n'avez pas l'âge**

* * *

**Résumé**

Hermione s'est mariée à l'instant même où la guerre s'est terminée. Occupée à se battre, elle n'a jamais eu le temps de vivre la jeunesse et les expériences qui l'accompagnent généralement. Elle n'a pas la même expérience que son époux. Se sentant parfois brimé dans sa sexualité et ayant bien du mal à se laisser aller totalement, elle se laisse tenter à l'expérience d'une aventure d'un soir...

* * *

**Jeux d'une adolescence loupée**

Accoudée contre le bar, Hermione hésitait. L'homme l'avait contemplé toute la soirée même lorsqu'elle était à danser avec Ginny. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, dissimulé derrière un masque, mais devinait ses intentions. Il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part, qu'une preuve de son accord. Les sens embrouillés par l'alcool ingurgité, elle vida son verre et marcha vers lui d'une démarche féline.

Toutes ses hésitations s'étaient d'un coup envolées. Drago Malfoy était sorti de sa tête. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques jours avant la bataille finale, trois ans plutôt, trop effrayés à l'idée de se perdre l'un l'autre. Si Drago satisfaisait toutes ses envies, n'hésitant jamais à jouer pour la pousser à aller plus loin, il restait le seul homme qu'elle ait connu. Trop occupée à se battre aux côtés d'Harry Potter et à avoir le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, elle n'avait pas eu la chance que lui avait eu de pouvoir s'amuser et accumuler les expériences sexuelles. Elle avait beau être folle amoureuse de lui, ce soir elle avait besoin de voir comment c'était de l'autre côté. Elle avait besoin de laisser tomber toutes les barrières qui la retenaient encore à son enfance et qui l'empêchait de partager certains moments trop osés avec son mari. Elle avait besoin d'éradiquer, une fois pour toute, cette honte de son propre corps qui la rendait affreusement gênée à certains moments.

_-Bonjour! _Balbutia Hermione en gloussant à la manière d'une fillette. _Je suis Hermione Granger. __J'ai remarqué que vous m'observiez depuis un moment déjà…_

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de la déshabiller du regard.

_-Peut-être voudriez-vous…_

Rougissante, la lionne n'osa pas terminer sa phrase dans un moment de doute. Peut-être avait-elle tort, après elle ne voyait pas les expressions de son visage.

_-Une chambre d'hôtel?_

Une voix rauque, étouffée par le désir. Une voix comme elle en avait souvent rêvé dans ses songes érotiques. La seule différence était qu'elle y superposait habituellement le visage de Drago. Cette fois, la voix appartenait à un homme bien réel. Cela suffit à rendre humide l'intimité d'Hermione.

Elle acquiesça en silence, trop effrayée à l'idée de laisser transparaître son désir dans sa voix. Elle était encore une novice dans le domaine de la séduction, Drago et elle n'y ayant pas joué très longtemps, pressés par la guerre. L'homme déposa plus de billets que nécessaire sur le bar, payant du coup leurs consommations à tous les deux et laissant un généreux pourboire, et lui tendit la main. Elle le laissa l'entraîner au-dehors et la conduire dans un hôtel qu'elle aurait du voir beaucoup trop luxueux pour une simple aventure. Seulement, Hermione ne prêta aucunement attention aux décors, trop obnubilée par l'homme masqué dont elle ne voyait plus que le dos. Elle avait envie de s'y coller, d'appuyer sa joue contre son omoplate et de se laisser bercer par le mouvement de ses respirations. Elle était attirée par lui plus qu'elle n'oserait l'admettre, une harmonie, une parfaite complémentarité. Elle ne savait rien de l'homme, pas même son nom, mais sentait se tisser les liens invisibles qui les uniraient. Quoi qu'il advienne au cours de la nuit, elle ne l'oublierait jamais…

* * *

Quand la porte de la chambre se referma sur eux, l'atmosphère s'enflamma d'un seul coup. Elle se retrouva adossée au mur, les yeux fermés. Elle se léchait les lèvres, charmée par les caresses qu'elle subissait et ces baisers indécents qui papillonnaient dans son cou. Elle aurait voulu réagir et lui gratifier à son tour ses plaisirs qu'elle n'aurait point pu, enivrée par l'alcool et la saveur de l'interdit. Elle laissa les mains lui retirer sa veste, se glisser sur ses épaules nues et remonter sous sa camisole. Elle sentait les frissons glacés sur son ventre brûlant, un premier gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, ses murmures incompréhensibles et pourtant si séduisant à son oreille. À cet instant, elle pensait réellement perdre la tête. Emportée par l'élan, ses mains à elle remontèrent contre son torse, voulurent délier les ficelles qui retenaient son masque en place. Vif, il l'arrêta avant que le premier nœud ne soit complètement défait.

_-Non, oublie mon visage, tu risques de ne pas l'apprécier. Laisse-toi seulement bercer par les secrets que je te livrerais, un jour, peut-être, je te dévoilerai…_

Cette phrase sonna immédiatement comme un conte de son enfance aux oreilles de la Gryffondor. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne le lui montrerait point, du moins pas avant qu'il n'est confiance en elle. Le jeu subtil auquel il tentait de jouer ne se fit que rendre plus brûlant encore le corps de la lionne. Elle accepta sa requête, déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour marquer sa promesse.

La sorcière défit lentement les boutons de la chemise, prenant soin de caresser chaque parcelle de peau qui ses doigts croisaient en chemin et d'y déposer quelques baisers ici et là. Elle sentit le bouton de son pantalon céder alors que l'homme tirait dessus, et l'entendit rouler sur le sol. Doucement, il le fit glisser sur ses jambes et l'en débarrassa, remontant lentement vers elle en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Hermione ne put faire autrement que d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur, se laissant se perdre dans la sensation, et tentant d'oublier qu'elle était en train de se mettre nue devant un inconnu.

* * *

_Sa main s'appuya doucement sur ma joue et mes lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en retour alors que ma main se posait en retour au creux de son torse. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir voir son visage ou pouvoir glisser une main dans ses cheveux, mais ce masque, ce maudit masque qui me faisait pourtant sentir moins coupable dans ma trahison, restait en travers mon chemin, m'empêchant de ressentir entièrement les sensations, mais laissant libre cours à mes plus profondes pulsions. Avide d'en avoir plus, je me précipitais sur ses lèvres, gémissant à travers le baiser. Son genou s'appuya légèrement au creux de mes cuisses et je fus forcer d'écarter les jambes pour l'y laisser glisser la sienne. Presque cruellement, il se mit à onduler le bassin de façon à se frotter contre mon intimité. La sensation qui se déploya en mon bas ventre m'obligea à répondre à son mouvement alors que je gémissais contre sa bouche. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et il glissa les siennes au creux de mes reins, rapprochant un peu plus nous deux corps. Dans le mouvement, ma jambe gauche quitta le sol et vint l'entourer, l'emprisonna à demi entre mes cuisses. Les frottements contre mon intimité n'en furent que plus violents. J'haletais, n'avais plus de souffle pour le baiser seulement pour mes gémissements. Je brisai le baiser, rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière pour savourer les lèvres qui descendaient dans mon cou. Le désir montait en moi, je voulais plus, plus que le pauvre frottement de ma culotte contre mon clitoris._

* * *

Sa main glissa un peu plus en avant sur la hanche, son pouce frôlant l'aine. Il refit quelques fois la même caresse jusqu'à ce que les mots qu'il espérait entendre s'échappent enfin de sa bouche : une supplication à aller plus loin. Il ramena ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche et accueillit un nouveau gémissement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Hermione. Cette nuit, je suis ton esclave. Laisse-toi tenter par l'interdit.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et il la poussa vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtes le lit sur le quel il la fit basculer. Le choc leur fit rompre le baiser, mais ses mains refusaient d'abandonner ce corps qui nouait à présent ses deux jambes dans son dos. Il les glissa doucement au bas du chandail, le remontant jusqu'à ses seins pour mieux apprécier la douceur de son ventre. Son visage demeurait au-dessus du sien alors qu'il dessinait sur sa peau des cercles, l'empêchant de fermer les yeux de son regard pénétrant. Il voulait voir chacune des émotions qui y naissaient et celles qui y naitraient; il voulait la forcer à s'abandonner à lui et effacer toutes les barrières naturelles de son cœur. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bar ce soir-là, il avait sut que c'était elle qu'il voulait et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour posséder son corps et son âme.

Les lèvres de l'homme se séparèrent et sa langue pointa entre ses dents, léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Les yeux d'Hermione glissèrent sur sa bouche, et elle ne put plus s'en détacher, tombée sous l'emprise de ce pêcher mortel. Ses hanches se soulevèrent inconsciemment, venant heurter le bassin de son partenaire encore et encore dans un mouvement érotique alors qu'elle ondulait son corps sous lui. Il saisit le message et passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête. L'une de ses mains se referma sur ses poignets, gardant ses bras immobilisés au-dessus de sa tête. De son autre main, il reprit ses caresses, donnant également son attention à ses seins, alors que son regarda ne quittait toujours pas le sien, devenu vitreux par le désir.

Hermione gloussait sous les caresses, plus semblables à des chatouilles qu'à autre chose. Plaquant ses mains contre ses omoplates, elle releva sa tête et brisa leur contacte visuel. Son menton effleura l'épaule de l'homme et sa langue remonta sensuellement dans son cou. Elle le sentit frissonner et ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'elle se mettait à suçoter le lobe de son oreille gauche. L'inconnu gémit et son geste contre le mamelon d'Hermione se changea en un pincement agréable.

-Dis-moi que tu me désires, Hermione, murmura-t-il en ramenant son regard vers le sien.

Sa main venait de glisser sur sa culotte, effleurant son intimité du bout des doigts, tirant d'elle une série de frissons. Confronté à son silence, il recommença son geste encore et encore, appuyant parfois un peu plus fort sur ce morceau de chair qui criait son désir.

-Dis-le moi, Hermione, dis-moi que tu désires et je te ferai voir les étoiles.

Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un gémissement frustré et céda

-Oui, je te désire, oui. Prends-moi, s'il te plaît.

Ce n'était pas une supplication comme il l'avait espéré, mais l'espoir d'une jeune femme qui se cambrait sous ses doigts aventureux. La culotte d'Hermione avait rapidement disparut et l'index de l'homme mystérieux avait fait son chemin en elle, en de petits mouvements rotatifs et en s'assurant de bien appuyer sur la paroi intérieur de son ventre à chacun de ses va et vient. Au moment où son pouce trouva son clitoris gonflé, entamant un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière, la sorcière se remit à onduler sous lui plus brusquement encore, accentuant non seulement la profondeur de la pénétration, mais également les sensations qui en découlaient. Un second doigt se joignit au premier, l'écartant un peu plus en s'ouvrant en V.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, murmurait Hermione en projetant son bassin vers le haut.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent au masque de l'inconnu, tirant sa tête vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais demandé, n'avait jamais été aussi audacieuse, mais elle le voulait plus que tout et il ne semblait pas prêt à lui donner de lui-même.

-S'il te plaît…

Il cessa alors tout mouvement, et ramena vers elle son visage sans toutefois déplacer sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione?

-S'il te plaît, dit-elle encore incapable de trouver d'autres mots.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, n'est pas peur.

Sa main libre se déplaça sur sa joue, la prenant en coupe. Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je veux ta bouche sur moi, souffla-t-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit en penchant sa tête vers son ventre, traçant son chemin de baisers. Hermione se cambra un peu plus lorsqu'il posa sa langue sur elle. Il semblait savoir exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ça ne dura toutefois pas très longtemps, l'homme s'arrêtant à l'instant même où elle atteignait le sommet de son orgasme, ne lui offrant point la libération qu'elle avait demandé. Elle gémit de frustration, mais il ne la laissa pas refermer ses cuisses pour les frotter ensemble ni même y approcher ses doigts. Il se plaça entre elles et il refit le chemin de baisers en sens inverse, embrassant avec tendresse chacun de ses seins avant de s'arrêter contre sa bouche. Il lisait la colère dans ses yeux, laquelle se mêlait à se brin de folie qui la maintenait perdue au sommet de l'extase. Il éclata d'un rire chaleureux, transmettant ses vibrations aux lèvres de la sorcière, laquelle les sentit parcourir son corps avec délice.

-Ça sera beaucoup mieux si on se rend là ensemble, tu ne crois pas?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête, se résignant à devoir attendre encore un peu. D'un coup d'épaule, elle surprit l'inconnu et le renversa sur le dos, prenant la position de domination. À califourchon sur ses hanches, elle prit son temps pour explorer son torse le laissant, pendant ce temps, caresser ses seins. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser, ses mains atteignant l'ouverture de son pantalon qu'il portait encore. Pantalon qui eut tôt fait de disparaître, entraînant avec lui le caleçon.

Hermione prit en coupe les testicules de l'homme, les pressant doucement dans ses mains avant de les faire rouler et se saisit de la base de son sexe avec l'autre, serrant et desserrant sa prise avec un rythme régulier. Elle eut à peine la chance d'y déposer quelques baisers, point de coups de langue, avant que l'homme pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour la hisser vers le haut, l'assoyant sur lui. Confuse, elle se pencha vers son visage, sans toutefois l'embrasser.

-N'attend plus, Hermione, vas-y maintenant.

Elle se redressa brusquement, paniquée. Elle comprenait qu'il voulait qu'elle le chevauche, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, toujours horriblement gênée d'être entièrement offerte à la vue de Drago dans un moment aussi fort. Et malgré tous ses mots rassurants et ses encouragements, elle n'avait jamais pu se lancer.

-Maintenant, Hermione, souffla l'homme sous elle d'une voix rauque de désir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle clama sa respiration. Elle était ici pour défier l'interdit et vivre la jeunesse qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre. Qu'importe ce que cet homme penserait d'elle, jamais elle ne le reverrait. Il y avait une première fois à tout et il était grand temps qu'elle passe sur celle-là. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle posa les mains sur son torse et se souleva, se positionnant correctement. Elle se laissa descendre doucement sur lui, jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle. Et elle commença immédiatement à bouger les yeux mi-clos, gémissant au rythme de ses va et vient. Pour l'aider, l'homme, toujours étendu sur le dos, posa une main sur sa hanche et son pouce contre son clitoris, frottant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il voulait voir le désir grandir dans ses yeux et le moment où la folie s'emparerait d'elle. D'expérience, il savait que le moment où une femme atteignait l'orgasme était le moment où elle était la plus belle et où elle révélait tous ses secrets. Mais Hermione continua d'accélérer en gémissant, les yeux clos.

-Regarde-moi, Hermione. S'il te plaît.

Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, elle s'obligea à les ouvrir, haletant un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle se perdit dans le regard de l'homme. Si intense! Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger, perdant peu à peu ses forces. Elle y était presque, mais ses mouvements ne cessaient de ralentir la cadence. Alors, il prit la relève, la soulevant encore et encore de ses deux mains. L'une de celles d'Hermione quitta le torse et vint combler le vide contre son clitoris, imprégnant un mouvement 'avant en arrière avec son majeur. Son dos s'arqua et sa tête se rejeta en arrière alors qu'ils accéléraient encore.

-Regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, et l'orgasme vient. Fulgurant et libérateur. Ses parois vaginales furent prises de convulsions contre le sexe de l'homme qui la suivit alors dans son orgasme. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le torse de l'inconnu masqué, prête à s'endormir.

-Tu m'appartiens enfin, souffla-t-il son oreille en caressant son front.

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, sa respiration paisible témoignant qu'elle s'était déjà endormit.

* * *

Le matin n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Une pointe de culpabilité enserrait son cœur, mais elle disparut au moment où son regard croisa le visage masqué de l'homme. Elle avait aimé, elle avait adoré même. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Sa main se posa sur le bas du masque, tenté de le relever et de dévoiler ce visage qui l'avait fait rêver toute la nuit, mais elle s'abstient, préférant garder le mystère. Elle se leva et récupéra ses vêtements. Elle était prête à retourner au près de Drago et d'être heureuse, ne gardant pour souvenir que l'homme masqué qui avait brisé ses barrières.

* * *

À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière la Gryffondor que l'homme se redressa dans le lit. Sa main libéra son visage du masque, révélant une tête blonde et un sourire à couper le souffle. Drago Malefoy avait enfin réussit à conquérir sa femme et à la libérer de toutes ses peurs qui entravaient leur bonheur. Il n'avait aucun remord à l'avoir poussé à agir ainsi ni plus qu'il n'était déçu qu'elle ait cédé à ce qu'elle pensait être un autre que lui. Elle avait besoin de ça et il le savait. Il avait eu sa chance d'explorer et de jouer avec l'interdit; pas elle. Et si enfin il pouvait la posséder entièrement, il n'avait aucune honte à la laisser partir à l'aventure. Depuis le soir où il était tombé amoureux d'elle en la voyant dans un bar, il s'était promis qu'elle lui appartiendrait un jour corps et âme et il sentait que ce jour était enfin arrivé. Cette nuit, il avait brisé les dernières barrières qui retenaient Hermione Granger à l'enfance.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre d'hôtel ce matin là, il se promit qu'il emporterait le secret de cette nuit dans sa tombe…

* * *

_Qui ne s'est pas laissé piégé? Tout le monde? Bon d'accord, c'était pas tant difficile, je l'avoue! :D Enfin, merci d'avoir lu! Je serais très heureuse de connaître vos commentaires et vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient. Pour les reviewers anonyme, vous trouverez le lien de mon blogue via mon profil._


	3. Un baume pour t'effacer

Écrit dans le cadre du défi _**Tatoué sur mon cœur amoureux**_de la _Ficothèque Ardente_.

**Thème :** Tatouage et érotisme

**Phrase d'inspiration :** « C'est une chose très différente que d'aimer ou que de jouir; la preuve en est qu'on aime tous les jours sans jouir et qu'on jouit encore plus souvent sans aimer. » - Donatien Alphonse François, marquis de Sade

_Pour davantage d'informations, le lien est sur mon profil. Vous pouvez également me demander, je me ferai un plaisir de vous renseigner! _

* * *

**Pairing: Hermione, Drago**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

En dix ans, Drago ne l'avait vu que de loin. Il avait suivit sa carrière, s'abreuvant de chaque détail qu'il avait pu recueillir sur elle. Il n'avait jamais rien obtenu d'elle, mais pourtant, elle était tout.

* * *

**Un baume pour t'effacer **(24 décembre 2011)

Amour et sexualité. Tout unissait les deux mots, une étrange harmonie chaotique. Et pourtant, Drago n'avait jamais fait le lien entre eux. Deux résonnances différentes, qui trouvaient écho dans les confins de son antre intérieur. Il s'abreuvait de ces deux sources- de la seconde, plus particulièrement- comme d'autres s'abreuvaient d'alcool, sa drogue personnelle, mais jamais il ne les mélangeait. L'amour, ce n'était que pour elle. Les jeux physiques, c'était pour toutes les autres.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il arriva devant la bibliothèque. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard inanimé de l'affiche qui lui souriait. Il passait probablement trop de temps dans les quartiers moldus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : elle y était toujours. Le sorcier franchit la porte de la bibliothèque, repérant rapidement l'endroit où s'était amassée une petite foule, où elle était assise, bavardant gaiement avec ceux qui passaient devant elle.

Ces quatre dernières années, il avait assisté au lancement de chacun de ses livres. Aujourd'hui, il était déterminé à aller plus loin : il demanderait un autographe. Il étreignit le livre de sa main, seul source de courage qu'il avait pour braver l'interdiction que lui avait posé Potter il y avait de cela bien des années déjà. Il s'approcha de la foule, s'y mêlant pour attendre son tour. Il n'était pas pressé, loin de là; il était déterminé à profiter de chaque seconde où il lui était permis de l'observer d'aussi prêt.

Toujours aussi belle. Heureuse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la serrer contre lui à cet instant, mais il savait beaucoup mieux…

Son tour arriva beaucoup trop rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant la table, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. En dix ans, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole directement. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais pourtant, rien ne venait. Il avait l'impression de perdre la carte. Comme si elle avait perçu son malaise, elle prit les devant.

-Bonjour! Dit-elle de ce ton enjoué qui la caractérisait bien. Vous voulez que j'autographe votre livre?

Sortant de sa torpeur, il hocha la tête et tendit le livre vers elle. Leurs doigts se touchèrent. Trop longtemps. La main libre de Drago vint instinctivement se placer sur la sienne, la recouvrant entièrement. Contact brûlant. Il ne la quitta pas un instant du regard, ne battant même pas des cils lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à lui chauffer. Il ne voulait perdre aucune miette de sa réaction.

Il vit les coins de son sourire trembler et ce dernier se figer. Il la vit baisser la tête vers leurs mains et capta même le frisson qui parcourut son corps.

Si Hermione avait oublié, son corps, lui, semblait se souvenir…

* * *

_-C'est terminé, Malefoy. Elle a déjà assez souffert. Ne l'oblige pas à se rappeler de ce qu'elle ne veut pas se souvenir._

_Détruit, Drago n'avait que pour envie de sauter au cou de celui qui avait survécu et de lui arracher la peau. Il souffrait également dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Potter ne comprenait-il pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il lui imposait?_

_-Et si je refuse? Demanda-t-il par simple esprit de contradiction._

_Il avait besoin de provoquer- de se battre peut-être – pour se sentir mieux. Et Potter était toujours une bonne cible…_

_-Alors tu m'obligeras à agir. Je suis le chef des Aurors, Malefoy. __**Ton**__ chef. Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable! _

_Drago grommela, mais ne répliqua. La dernière semaine avait été un cauchemar alors qu'elle s'était annoncée comme un rêve. Il était au bout du rouleau, et l'envie d'oublier également était très alléchant e lorsqu'il pensait à celles qui allaient venir. Il laissa passer un long moment avant de souffler, presqu'inconsciemment : _

_-Mais je l'aime…_

_Il sentit la main du Gryffondor se poser sur son épaule, mais il ne la chassa pas comme il en avait l'habitude. À la place, il accepta le réconfort._

_-Je sais… répondit Harry. Alors laissa la partir et permet lui d'être à nouveau heureuse. Loin de la communauté sorcière._

* * *

Hermione retira vivement sa main, cachant mal son inconfort. Drago retient l'un de ses sourires victorieux. Il la troublait, c'était déjà une grande avancée pour lui. Il la troublait.

-C'est à quel nom? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Drago. Drago Malefoy.

Il avait murmuré son nom sur le bout des lèvres, pris d'un pincement soudain au creux de son torse. C'était encore pire de voir qu'elle avait oublié son nom. Son estomac se contracta et il eut soudain l'envie pressante d'être ailleurs qu'où il était.

Il récupéra son livre et quitta à vive allure la bibliothèque, sans même un au revoir ou un remerciement. Il étouffait. Il venait de se piéger, il aurait dut le savoir. C'était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que ce dont il avait l'habitude. La douleur que faisait naître son amour lui donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir ou de partir en combustion alors qu'une toute autre, celle qui naissait de son désir, l'urgeait d'assouvir ses pulsions.

Masochiste. Drago devait être masochiste. Pourquoi, autrement, s'acharnerait-il à l'observer- pire, il avait franchit un pas ce jour-là, un pas qui pourrait avoir de très lourdes conséquences, tant pour elle que pour lui- de la sorte sans jamais trouver sa libération? Dix années représentaient tout de même une éternité dans la vie d'un homme. Douleur. Chaque fibre de son être le faisait souffrir les jours où il ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais ces jours-là, ceux où le droit lui était donné de poser son regard sur la silhouette de la femme de sa vie, c'étaient d'autres fibres qui lui faisaient mal. Celles de son bas-ventre, qui ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on leur accorde de l'attention.

Comme toujours, Drago cherchait à noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. Il ne comptait plus les verres. Sur la piste de danse, toutes ses inhibitions semblaient s'être envolées.

Mais un nom continuait sans relâche à marteler son esprit.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Drago portait toujours son costume noir et argent. Il n'avait pas eu la force de retourner se changer chez lui. Même s'il avait l'impression de devenir crasseux avec le temps qui passait. Il s'y sentait confortable, étrangement, près d'elle d'une certaine façon. Ils étaient sur le point de se marier, la cérémonie était même sur le point de commencer. Mais tout avait basculé et maintenant, Drago ne savait plus. Il était là depuis des jours, mais aucun médecin ne voulait lui parler. Mais à Harry, ils acceptaient de tout dire. _

_-Elle a tout oublié, dit le Gryffondor en s'assoyant à ses côtés. Elle ne se souvient que de son enfance et n'a que certaines bribes de ce qui vient ensuite. Elle a oublié Poudlard, qu'elle était une sorcière, Ron également…_

_Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend. Drago le vit mordre sa lève et la peur le prit au ventre. Il força les mots hors de sa bouche. _

_-Et moi? _

_Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression rendait encore plus malade Drago que celle qu'il affichait lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour Hermione. Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant très longtemps avant qu'Harry ne trouve le courage de verbaliser ce qui était pourtant l'évidence même. _

_-Toi aussi._

* * *

Lorsque l'envie le démangeait, Drago ne choisissait toujours qu'un seul type de filles. Inconsciemment. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de le dire à voix haute. De le comprendre, même. C'était les rebelles qui captaient son attention, pas les brunettes comme beaucoup l'auraient prédit. Non, son choix se portait vers celles qui avaient leur vie de tatouée sur leur peau. Celles qui l'avaient de tatoué au-bas de leurs dos ou directement sur leur omoplate, principalement. Lorsqu'elles se penchaient ou lorsqu'elles levaient les bras au ciel, il pouvait voir leur chandail se relever, pouvait voir les secrets qu'elles y cachaient. Et son corps, déjà bien réchauffé par sa rencontre avec Hermione et par l'alcool qui glissait dans ses veines, s'enflammaient devant ces secrets dessinés, faisant grimper son excitation.

Il leur accordait toujours un grande attention, fasciné. Aucun sorcier n'en abhorrait; ils étaient bien loin de la marque des ténèbres, seul ornement que l'on pouvait retrouver sur les corps des sorciers.

Drago força la fille qui était étendue sous lui à se retourner comme il avait forcé toutes les autres avant elle. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux. Ce n'était pas son visage qui l'excitait, c'était son dos et les mystères qui s'y cachaient.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'en était jamais. Rien qui ne s'en rapprochait. Un sentiment détaché, qui venait faire ressortir l'état le plus primitif de l'être humain. Douceur, caresses et baisers n'existaient pas dans ce monde. Il n'y avait de place que pour l'assouvissement de pulsions sexuelles. Sauvages. Bestiales.

Parfois, l'attirance était si forte que Drago aurait pu jouir qu'en traçant le contour du dessin du bout de sa langue. Le goût salé de la peau y était toujours plus intense. Ses dents s'y refermaient également, mordillant d'abord doucement puis avec plus de fermeté. Et chaque fois, il ignorait les gémissements de la fille, se contentant de frotter son érection contre les draps. La sensation de froideur contre l'ouverture à sa tête le faisait frissonner, le plongeait plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Quand sa tête se relevait, ses dents claquant inutilement dans l'air, son œuvre- des traces de morsure qui encadraient le dessin- l''chevait. Il avait besoin de jouir.

* * *

_-Hermione a été retrouvé, disait Harry avec difficulté._

_Drago voyait bien qu'il retenait des larmes et des sanglots, mais il préférait les ignorer. C'était ainsi plus facile de nier la réalité et Merlin seul savait à quel point il en avait besoin. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bras du fauteuil. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendu et appréhensif. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa fiancée et de la prendre dans ses bras. De la serrer contre lui pour se prouver qu'elle était vivante et en sécurité. Il voulait savoir qu'elle allait bien, voulait s'assurer qu'il serait capable de la protéger. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal qu'à l'instant, conscient qu'il avait faillit avant même d'avoir prononcé les promesses du mariage. Il n'avait pas sut protéger Hermione, il n'avait pas sut prendre soin d'elle. Et c'était pire que de s'entendre dire 'non' au pied de l'autel. _

_-Ils ne lui ont laissé aucun répit, continuait Harry comme s'il était sur le point d'annoncer un décès. _

_Drago était sur le point d'exploser. Ses mains étaient fermement refermées de chaque côté de son siège, se tenant à celui, seul bouée de sauvetage qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la raison. Potter ne s'aventurait pas sur un chemin qui lui plaisait. Ses mots étaient sombres et dépressifs. Et la culpabilité de Drago ne voulait pas se calmer, elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Harry semblait lent, également. Les mots sortaient beaucoup trop lentement de sa bouche. Drago aurait voulu pouvoir se lever pour les lui arracher. Il n'était plus capable, plus capable de se supportait. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. _

_-Ils ne se sont aucunement retenus. Son corps est criblé de coups, de morsures et de plaies. Il est impossible de dire combien de sorts elle a reçu. _

_Il marqua une brève pose durant laquelle Drago n'eut point le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. _

_-On a découvert des traces de viol, également. _

_-Est-elle…? Commença Drago, incapable de prononcer le mot tant la pensée l'obsédait. _

_Harry secoua la table, murmurant un 'non' assuré, mais tout de même brisé._

_-Où est-elle? Demanda encore le sorcier de Serpentard._

_Il en avait déjà trop entendu. Les images dans sa tête étaient à rendre fou. Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant brièvement les yeux pour se calmer._

_-Elle est à St-Mangouste. Ils vont l'y garder pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'elle se remette. Mais Drago…. N'y va pas, d'accord? Le spectacle n'a rien de très réjouissant. Tu ne ferais que te blesser davantage…_

_Le Serpentard se leva tout de même. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que disait Potter. Il ne voulait que voir Hermione. Il marcha vers la porte, dans l'embrasure de laquelle il s'arrêta. _

_-Qui c'est ce __**ils**__, Potter? _

_Le silence qui suivit aurait dut l'inciter à partir et à oublier sa question. Au lieu de quoi, il se retourna et insista :_

_-Qui sont-ils, Potter? _

_Harry déglutit, forcé de fournir une réponse._

_-Les Mangemorts qui se sont enfuis d'Azkaban… et aussi…_

_Le mot ne voulait pas sortir. Harry savait qu'une fois prononcé, ce serait la fin. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. La rage de Drago serait certainement hors de contrôle. Et il n'était certain de vouloir l'affronter. Lui-même avait du mal à se contenir. Mais il savait, il savait que c'était mieux de s'abstenir. Ils paieraient bien assez tôt. L'autre sorcier posait sur lui un regard si intense et si transperçant qu'Harry se sentit obligé de répondre tout de même. _

_-…ton père._

* * *

Drago ne faisait pas l'amour à ces filles, il les _baisait_, l'une après l'autre, cherchant à combler ses désires inassouvissables. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentait bien. Son membre prit en grippe par cette antre chaude, ses mains qui glissaient sur la peau moite des épaules nues et ses ongles qui griffaient jusqu'au bas de leur dos. Le plaisir montait, brûlant à l'intérieur de son ventre, alors qu'il tissait lentement des nœuds explosifs. Et Drago pénétrait plus rapidement, accentuant la force de ses coups de bassin. Sous leurs deux corps, le matelas grinçait .Le mobilier, tant qu'à lui, frappait contre le mur, attirant parfois les plaintes de voisins grincheux. Mais Drago n'en avait cure. _Orgasme_. _Orgasme_. _Orgasme_. Le mot résonnait dans son esprit comme une solution à tous ses problèmes.

* * *

_Jaloux. Il ne le niait pas, il était jaloux. De Potter. Ironie. L'histoire lui paraissait insensée. Il pouvait comprendre que l'ampleur du traumatisme avait effacé de l'esprit d'Hermione tout ce qui s'en rapprochait, y comprit son appartenance à la communauté sorcière, mais comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de Potter et non de lui? Il n'était pas celui avec qui elle était supposée se marier ni plus qu'il était celui qui aurait donné sa vie par amour pour elle. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi Drago n'avait-il pas droit à la même considération? _

_Il crevait de jalousie lorsqu'il était obligé de rester derrière à observer alors que Potter avait le droit de se balader en ville avec un bras autour de ses épaules. Il crevait de jalousie également lorsqu'il écoutait ce même Potter lui raconter la vie d'Hermione, veillant à toujours le garder informé. Harry n'avait peut-être jamais entièrement approuvé leur union, doutant toujours des intentions véritables de Drago envers sa meilleure amie, mais au fil du temps et des épreuves, il en était venu à comprendre qu'il n'y avait là rien de malsain et Drago était en quelque sorte devenu un ami pour lui. Et le voir souffrir ainsi le déchirait._

* * *

Et l'orgasme venait finalement, aussi bref qu'intense. Mais les effets se dissipaient toujours trop rapidement, rappelant impitoyablement à Drago qu'il n'y avait point là d'amour, ce n'était qu'une _baise_ parmi tant d'autres. Il était toujours aussi seul et malheureux par la suite, et le vide en lui s'était encore creusé. Il avait peur qu'à force le gouffre ne devienne si grand qu'il ne parvienne plus à se refermé. Il avait besoin d'Hermione pour le remplir. Rapidement.

Il quittait toujours quelques secondes après qu'elles se soient endormies, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne supportait pas de voir leur bonheur. Ne supportait point plus l'arrivée des matins où déjà elles demandaient à ce qu'ils retentent l'expérience. Drago ne voulait pas d'attache, il en avait déjà une tant bien même qu'elle soit bien loi de lui.

* * *

Cinq années passèrent- quinze depuis 'l'accident'- et le temps trouva Drago devant cette même bibliothèque où il avait eu l'occasion de parler à Hermione. Une fois, une seule. Il n'avait plus jamais réussi à ramasser son courage pour y entrer de nouveau. Il avait trop peur de la douleur, qui déjà le tuait à petit feu. Il se faisait vieux- beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dut l'être. Sa peau se ridait et ses cheveux platine perdaient de leur splendeur. Hermione, elle, en comparaison, continuait de rayonner de beauté.

Drago se contentait ainsi d'errer devant la bibliothèque, traînant lamentablement devant les fenêtres. Il gardait l'espoir secret qu'elle l'aperçoive et se souvienne. Il ne serait jamais trop tard pour l'aimer.

Elle ne l'avait jamais fait jouir, c'était ces autres qui ne lui donnaient pas d'amour qui le faisait jouir. Hermione, elle, ne lui donnait que de l'amour à travers ses sourires innocents. Même involontairement.

Et tant bien même que son courage l'avait lâché, Drago se promit qu'il ne mourrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu la chance de lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait…

* * *

_Et si vous refusez que l'amour vous quitte si brutalement, si vous voulez vaincre l'amnésie et vous battre contre les agressions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Chacune d'elle sera versé à la fondation Hermione Granger en guise de support moral - et de fonds de recherche- pour Drago Malefoy qui espère toujours retrouver la femme de sa vie. _


	4. Ce rire entre le rêve et la réalité

_Écrit pour la nuit des lemons 'Special nouvel an' (2013) de la ficothèque ardente. Le thème général était 'sieste' et il fallait faire utilisation de l'ivresse avec pour contrainte le rire._

* * *

_Pairing : Drago/Hermione_

_Rating : M_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Ce rire entre le rêve et la réalité **

Encore une fois, la nuit avait été courte. Drago n'en pouvait plus de ces réunions qui se terminaient à des heures impossibles et de celles qui commençaient dès l'aube le lendemain matin. S'il avait sut que créer une entreprise s'avérait aussi difficile, il aurait probablement abandonner le projet pour se vautrer dans sa lâcheté et dans l'argent familial. Mais voilà, il s'était lancé et n'avait aucun droit d'abandonner. Un Malefoy n'abandonnait jamais.

Il était deux heures cet après-midi là lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, épuisé par tout ce blabla et par ses associés qui n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'hésita pas un instant : aussitôt qu'il eut mis les pieds dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, prêt à faire la sieste qu'il méritait. Dès qu'il eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller, sans même qu'il ait enlevé ses souliers ou défait sa cravate, ses yeux se fermèrent et Morphée l'emporta vers d'autres mondes...

Il y avait un rire. Il s'insinuait dans ses rêves, forçant chacun des acteurs a l'adopter, rendant les rêves de Drago des plus réalistes. Personne ne riait jamais lors des réunions de département. C'était toujours des plus sérieux. Drago grogna, tentant inconsciemment de remettre de l'ordre dans son rêve, mais le rire continuait de le poursuivre, le tirant malgré lui de son état léthargique. Encore un grognement. Il sentait le contact glacial d'une main contre sa peau, contre son ventre. Il chercha à se tourner, à fuir cette sensation, mais il n'y arrivait; quelque chose le retenait sur le dos.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, paniqué.

La première image à laquelle il eut le droit, fut celle d'Hermione, assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, la tête penchée au-dessus de la sienne, gloussant comme une adolescente.

- Granger ? marmonna-t-il la bouche encore pâteuse de sommeil. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Il tira encore une fois sur ses bras, en vain. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, touchant son épaule de son menton et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il tourna de l'autre côté et fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : Granger l'avait attaché à son propre lit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as attaché, Granger ? J'étais en train de dormir...

- Granger ? répondit-elle en riant. Vraiment ? Ce n'est plus Hermione ? Pourtant, ça l'était encore il y a deux semaines lorsque...

- D'accord, d'accord, lui accorda Drago, refusant d'entendre la suite. Ce sera Hermione.

Il ferma les yeux au souvenir. Ça n'aurait jamais dut se produire. Lui, Granger, une soirée un peu trop arrosé et un lit. Leurs corps qui s'unissaient, glissant l'un contre l'autre, couverts de sueur. Et le meilleur orgasme qu'ait eut Drago depuis son adolescence. Depuis, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, refusant d'admettre qu'il était possible qu'il y ait une attirance indéniable entre eux d'eux. Ce n'était pas une question de sang, il était passé par dessus ce fait il y a bien longtemps, c'était seulement... enfin, il s'agissait de Hermione bon sang !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans mon appartement, Hermione ? Tu ne devrais pas être là...

Elle gloussait encore. Ses mains caressèrent doucement le torse de Drago, écartant les pans de la chemise ouverte. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déboutonné...

- C'était ouvert, souffla-t-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres dangereusement des siennes. Et j'avais envie de m'amuser. C'était bien l'autre soir, je pensais qu'on pourrait remettre ça...

L'odeur frappa Drago. Le souffle de Hermione ne trompait pas. Ses gloussements non plus. Il ferma les yeux, grognant encore. C'était bien sa chance.

- Est-ce que tu es saoule Hermione ? demanda-t-il n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de la réponse.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en riant encore. Peut-être que je le suis, mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? On l'était tout les deux l'autrefois et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

Elle marquait un point. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il refusait peut-être d'admettre qu'il était attiré par Granger, mais il pouvait au moins profiter de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se sauver. Et puis, s'il s'abandonnait à elle une fois de plus, qui saurait ? Personne n'avait encore entendu parler de leur nuit précédente...

- Si je mérite une sieste, peut-être que je mérite du sexe aussi, marmonna-t-il enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant les gloussements de Hermione. Ce n'était plus ses mains qui se baladaient sur son torse, mais plutôt ses lèvres. Drago sourit. Oui, peut-être que le succès de l'autre nuit pouvait être répété. Son sexe semblait assez d'accord avec l'idée... surtout en se sachant attaché.


End file.
